Three weeks
by Li-1980
Summary: It's three weeks until Bella and Edward are married, but Bella is still trying to push his boundaries... Rated MA - strong sexual themes.
1. Three Weeks

Hey guys - so this is set three weeks before Bella and Edward get married... Not sure if it's going to be a one off or not... we'll see! :)

EPOV:

It was three weeks until our wedding night. I was at the window about to enter Bella's bedroom when I saw something remarkable. It was Bella in her short pajama top. She looked beautiful, and I couldn't stop staring at her. Especially her legs which had nothing on them. I can't blame her, the weather lately had been incredibly hot and the last few nights it had interrupted her sleeping. I watched as she sat on the bed and began reading Withering Heights once again. I knocked on the window and she dropped the book. She ran over to the window and hesitated after realising she didn't have her pyjama bottoms on. It took her a second before her face was filled with that beautiful blush I love so much. She opened the window and stared at me. "Hello." She said smiling at me. "Can I come in?" She quickly laughed and moved back so I could get inside. I brushed her cheek with my right thumb and moved in closer for a quick kiss. "Withering Heights again?" She looked back at the book and smiled. She grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. "I was trying to distract myself until you got here." She turned off her lamp and got under the covers. I joined her removing my jacket. I hated having a long sleeve shirt on but it was the easiest way because at least I wouldn't make her too cold. She rested her head on my chest and began to take deep breaths. "What's wrong love?" I said trying not to remember how perfect and smooth her legs looked tonight. "Nothing, I just missed you today." She took another few deep breaths and continued. "How was hunting? Did Emmet behave?" I laughed and kissed her cheek "Does he ever?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I know, silly Bella." She kept her eyes close, but her heart beat picked up. "Bella, is something wrong?" She opened her eyes and looked straight into mine. "Do you think it would be okay if you took your shirt off?" I was about to stumble my way through a reply when she cut in "It's just, it's been really hot and maybe if I sleep right next to you I'll be a lot cooler." I smiled and nodded. "Okay." Bella leaned off me and I removed my shirt. I knew she was using an excuse, but I didn't care. She placed her head back on me, but her hand was lower. Her left hand was fumbling around my waist. It began to tickle me, her touch was light like a feather. I closed my eyes and drank everything in. She began to take more deep breaths and I felt like she was going to kill me. The hot air from her lips spread across my chest and I tried to keep my cool, and I probably would have if Bella kept her hand still. While I was collecting my thoughts I felt her hand move down lower. Of course she would play innocent if I told her not to go any further down, but honestly I didn't want to tell her that. I kept my eyes close and her breaths were becoming more erratic now. Her hand touched the top of my jeans and I flinched and moved her hand away. "What are you doing Bella?" She smiled and said quietly "I'm just touching you." Those words were too sexy for their own good. "Bella, we only have three weeks, can't you wait until then?" Bella laid her head back on my chest and I thought she had given up. Obviously not. I felt her hand move down again and this time I could hear the zipper move down. "Bella…" the zipper was open and I could feel her hand move towards my boxers. She got one finger in and I jumped up not thinking and standing besides the window. "Edward I'm sorry. It's just, I figured it wouldn't matter, it's only three weeks." "If its' only three weeks then why can't you wait? Why do you have to push this?" I wasn't facing her. Quickly I began to do my jeans up and again without looking at her I picked up my shirt and walked towards the window. "I think I'll stay at my place tonight." I put my hand on the window and heard her heart beat differently. I turned my face around and looked at her. She was crying, great work Edward! I ran over to her and just sat on the bed. "I'm sorry Bella, but I just can't." Bella had rolled onto her other side and wasn't facing me. I could hear the crying in her voice. "Okay Edward. I won't push you, I won't ask you again. I'm sorry" She jumped up and went to the door. I put my hand on hers. "You drive me crazy Bella. I'm going against every instinct in my body and just when I think I can handle it you go to bed looking like this?" I grabbed the sleeve of her shirt. "Do you have any idea how bad I want you?" Her tears instantly stopped. "Do you Bella?" I wiped them away and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Can you understand that I have never wanted anything more than to kiss you the way you've always wanted me to kiss you? Can you understand that I have to fight every urge not to take you right here? I couldn't think straight when I saw you wearing this!" my hands moved down to her waist and she smiled. "Just do it Edward. Please let go of your fears. We can do this, I believe in you, I believe in us." She grabbed my waist. "I'm afraid Bella. When you're changed-" She pushed her lips to mine and I couldn't control anything else. We walked towards the bed and I let her fall underneath me.

I was so tired of being so careful. I began to believe that maybe if I concentrated carefully enough I could stop myself if it got too dangerous. Our lips were locked together and just as I started to believe it I heard her moan for more. "Keep going. Don't stop." My hands slid up from her waist to under her arms and I brought the t-shirt with them. Her mouth pushed away from me and she looked down at her top, then back at my eyes. She moved her hands on top of her head and gave me a slight nod. I then slowly removed her shirt. My eyes nearly fell out my head when I saw that Bella wasn't wearing a bra. I tried to keep my cool so I moved away, down to her stomach where I began to lay kisses. She arched her back and her heart was beating so fast, it began to excite me. I looked up at her and I could tell she wanted to fold her arms, but she didn't. She just laid them next to her. I kept my eyes with hers and I began my trail of kisses from her belly button to the middle of her chest. I closed my eyes and held on her to body as tight as I could without breaking any of her bones. I could feel her hands move towards my hair and I stopped the kisses. I concentrated on keeping myself together. Her tiny fingers played with my hair and I'm sure she could feel the smile on my face which was placed on her chest. Then a whisper. "Keep going." I opened my eyes and slowly moved up closer to her chest. She gasped when she noticed I was staring at her chest. I wanted to be a gentlemen, really I did, but something inside of me was so sick of waiting. So my kisses began again this time leading over to her second I let one in my mouth I felt my grip on her body get tight. I forced myself to loosen the grip, but I had a feeling she didn't want me to. My lips held on to her nipple, and while it was in my mouth I let my tongue run over it slowly back and forward. Her hands moved to the side of my face and her legs wrapped themselves around me. I don't know if she knew she was doing it. But I was trying to go along with everything she would throw at me. My hands moved up and down and rested on her thighs. I let the nipple drop from my mouth and my kisses moved me over to her other breast. I was just about to the same thing to this nipple when I heard Bella's voice. "Touch me." I wanted to be sarcastic and ask her what did she think I was doing. Then I noticed where my right hand was. I stopped moving for a moment; just the idea of touching Bella like that was enough to throw me outside her window. The last thing I wanted was to disappoint her. So I moved across her so I could still tease her breast. My right hand moved slowly up her inner thigh and I felt dizzy. I took a breath which I shouldn't have because I could smell everything about her. Her wanting for me, her blood, I could even smell myself on her. My hand reached her underwear and I thanked God that she still had them on. I was not near ready to see her naked. My fingers slowly moved over her and she moaned again. I let her nipple go and I crushed her lips to mine. While doing this I moved my hand inside the underwear and gently slid my finger inside. Her eyes opened wider than I had ever seen them. Her grip was holding onto me the best she could. I let her feel some of my body weight and she whispered in my ear "More, please Edward?" I moved two fingers inside and I gently massaged her and our bodies moved in perfect sync. She grabbed my face and while I continued to touch her she looked down at my zipper. One of her hands moved to my arm, to encourage it. The other was undoing my zipper. She gently whispered in my ear while moving her hand down to feel me. "Please?" I couldn't say no to her, she knew that. I look down at her body and moved back for a second. The smile on her face instantly faded. Until I told her. "Okay. But if I hurt you-" "I know, I promise I'll tell you!" She moved up and began to unbutton my shirt. She threw it on the floor. Her focus was on my jeans, but I could tell she was feeling a little overwhelmed, so I layed her back and removed them without her help. I positioned myself and just before moving into her and I kissed her lips and told her I loved her. She bit her lip and told me she loved me also. Her cheeks were a beautiful scarlet red, I couldn't resist them. I placed a kiss on each one and looked Bella in the eyes as I joined her body with mine.

I don't remember much about being human. I remember what it's like to be warm, but this warmth was alien to me. As we moved together I felt like I was in heaven. As though I was actually allowed to go there. My hands traced all over her. I could feel her hot hands trail down from my hair, to my neck to my back to the beginning of my bottom. I wanted her to touch me, everywhere. But we were both nervous, I was too nervous to tell her and she was too nervous to ask. As I moved inside of her I grabbed her hands that were gently placed on my back and moved them down. She smiled and her body relaxed almost instantly. She moved her head back and exposed her bare neck. "Beautiful" I thought. And I wasn't thinkin about her blood. She opened her eyes and moved again so I had perfect access to her neck. I had a strange feeling like she wanted me to bite her. Since I couldn't without turning her I could still kiss her neck, suck on her neck, leave a mark on her neck. Would people know what we had done if I did this? I grabbed her face with my left hand and moved her face to the side and pressed my lips against her throat, then her neck, then her shoulders. I wanted drink her in. Every part of her. My body began to feel tight and I thought maybe this incredible journey was over. That I had found what I was looking for inside of Bella. But I realised that my body had only tensed because Bella's body had relaxed and she was now beginning to enjoy it. The "oohs" and "owes" had stopped and her grip was tighter. She was now encouraging me to enter her time and time again. She bit her lip and she must have done it too hard. A drop of blood appeared on her lips. All I wanted to do was drink it. But Bella didn't deserve a monster. She must have been able to tell was I was thinking, because at that moment she whispered to me. "Do it. You won't hurt me!" Why did she always under react to things? Again I didn't want to argue and I did what I thought I would regret later. I lowered my lips to her and I let her blood run down my throat, let it fill me up. She was right. I didn't hurt her. I felt what she was feeling. Calm, heavenly, blissful and loved. My lips crashed harder onto hers and I wasn't craving more blood. I was craving more of Bella. I felt out body's move faster and faster and I knew any minute now I would have to leave Bella's body. Any minute now I would have to be cold again. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same to me and I gently rested my face on her shoulders and without wanting to, I growled. It was the safest outlet with Bella so close by. The end of our love making was the most intense thing I had ever experienced in over 100 years of living. I felt warm water fall onto my face and I realised Bella was crying. Oh God, had I hurt her without realising. Immediately I gave our bodies space. "Bella? What's wrong?" She shook her head. "I have been thinking about this for so long. I can't believe you trusted me enough to do this." I smiled and kissed her gently. "Me neither." We both cracked a little laugh and I hesitantly began to moved away from Bella and she stopped me. "No, stay, just for another minute." I smiled and nodded. When the time come for me to be just me again, no warmth wrapped around me I wanted to cry. So I held Bella as tight as I could. She rested her head on my chest and in the matter of five minutes she fell into the deepest sleep I have ever seen her in.

While she slept I let my eyes wander over her body. I began to feel Goosebumps on her so I grabbed her covers and placed the layers over us. I was too selfish to let her go, I hoped she wouldn't wait up freezing. Besides, she had her electric blanket that I could always turn on for her. The talking came about two hours later. "Window." I laughed and held her a little tighter. "What about the window?" I whispered into her hair. "He's coming through the window." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I've got to get ready." I lifted my eyebrows. "Get ready for what?" She was quiet for another minute before saying "Tonight. I want it to be tonight." I laughed and closed my eyes. "Shirt would help." My eyes flew open. "What? What do you mean it will help?" She smiled and held on to me tighter. "Edward might let me." "Let you what?" She was quiet for another minute before saying her last words for the night. "Let me in." My lips turned into a smile. Had Bella planned this? Was this why she was wearing only a t-shirt to bed? I looked at the clock and waited for it to be morning until I could see her beautiful eyes.


	2. That Morning

Bella's POV:

It was about nine hours later that I finally woke up. I was facing my door and suddenly felt very cool on my back. I snuggled up to my pillow in a small attempt to warm up, but the coolness spread up to my neck. I began to giggle and realised it wasn't the wind, it was Edward. The top half of my body wasn't covered so I pulled the covers up before turning to look at him. I rested my head on his shoulder and laid my arm across his chest. "Good morning." I began to realise that last night wasn't a dream, and if that was real then so was the fact we were both naked under these sheets. "Good morning." I replied while I could feel my face going red. "How are you feeling?" He asked while gently moving his fingers over my arm. I closed my eyes and wanted to feel everything. "Pretty good. What about you?" He pulled my chin up and looked into my eyes, I had no choice but to open them. "Magnificent. I'm still having a hard time believing we did what we did last night." I couldn't hold back anymore, I blushed the darkest red and I felt his body chuckle. "That is a compliment in itself." I smiled and kissed his shoulder. I turned my head quickly when I thought I heard something outside my door. "It's okay, he just forgot his keys. He's not going to come in here." I took a breath and rested my head closer to his. "Edward there's something I need to tell you." His face became instantly serious. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" I began to chuckle and hit his chest playfully. "No silly. I wanted to say…" I took a breath and tried not to laugh. "I told you so." I laughed again and then Edward rolled us over and grabed my face with his hand and began kissing me. Then he started to talk against my lips. "So cheeky Bella. You don't know how lucky we are." Then I blurted something out that I immediately regretted. "I wish that you could drink me as well, I know how good it would make you feel." He immediately rolled off me and we were now on our sides. "Bella please don't ever say that again. You really don't get how lucky we were that I tasted that drop of blood without biting you." I smiled and leaned myself against him. "I know we were lucky, but would you hate me if I said a part of me wanted you to bite me?" He kissed my lips and gently rolled me on top of him. "I would never hate you Bella. But please don't be careless next time we do this!" I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. "Next time?" He smiled and brushed my hair out of my face. "Yes, next time." We began kissing pretty passionately but I felt like I needed a shower. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to have a shower." I grabbed the top sheet and wrapped it around myself. Even after what we did together I still felt shy, and as I walked to the door I looked back at Edward who was not covered, but casually had his hands under his head. When I got in the shower I began to think of everything that happened. How it started, how it finished. I had been waiting for so long to feel that with Edward and now we had. I was so relieved. I began to wet my hair and picked up the shampoo when the room felt cold again. I massaged the shampoo into my hair and left my face under the warm water. Then I heard his voice. "I hope you don't mind if I join you?" I jumped and he wrapped his arms around me. There was shampoo everywhere. "Let me wash your hair." I turned around and let him wash the suds off me. I felt like my body was on fire. When all of the suds were gone he turned my body around and his hands moved all over me. His lips were so close near mine, I could feel him taking breaths which made me feel, well power because he didn't need to breathe. His hands rested on my hips and he bent down to kiss my neck. His kisses trailed all over me. They ended at the base of my throat. I was about to tell Edward that we should go back to bed, but he had other ideas. "I waited so long for you." He mumbled at my neck. His hands were now on my sides. His right hand moved closer to my thigh. My body was begging for him to touch it. "I know you've waited as well. I'm so relived we can do this!" I didn't say anything, I was too hypnotised. I think I might have nodded. Then his hand reached the inside of my legs and I nearly cried. I wanted his touch so badly. His fingers wondered around and I left my hands through his hair. The last thing I wanted was for him to stop. He began to rub me and tease me and just when I was about to scream out for him to be inside of me he pulled me up on top of him and slid me on top. I gasped and finally met his eyes. My arms were wrapped around his neck, my hands in his hair and somehow my legs found the courage to wrap themselves around his body. Then he lifted me and pulled himself inside. Each time he lifted me, he fell I into me deeper and I didn't know how to hold on. It was the most incredible thing, I didn't think any experience would beat last nights, but this did. Just when I was about to keep my cool he lifted me again. A part of me never wanted me to be lifted, I just wanted him inside. But the friction our two bodies had when we were finally put together made it worthwhile. It became more and more intense. He lifted me quicker and quicker and all of a sudden I felt like a bomb had gone off. I felt this overwhelming feeling of pleasure, of ecstasy and then the lifting stopped. I felt tears in my eyes which dropped onto Edward shoulders. He was still inside when he began kissing my shoulder. His hands were about to lift me once again, but I knew it would stay that way. I mumbled no. I wasn't ready to be just me yet. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and waited patiently as I held onto him like there was no tomorrow.


	3. Thanks For Considering It

Edward POV:

Bella and I finally untangled ourselves and I gently placed her on the bathroom floor. I turned the water off and didn't break eye contact with her. I took her hand and led her to her room. We laid on her bed for a few minutes without saying anything. My fingers played with her hair and her hands rested on her stomach. I reached down and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, then jaw then her mouth. Then, out of nowhere I smelt something horrible. I ran over to the window and shut Bella's blinds. "What's wrong?" she asked while sitting up. "Get dressed love. I'll explain in a minute." I quickly got my clothes on and ran downstairs. Outside was Jacob. He was using his crotches and I could hear his heartbeat change the moment he saw me. "What do you want?" He looked away from me and stared at the front door. "BELLA!" He yelled while staring at her window. A minute later she ran out the front door. "Jake, what are you doing here?" She walked beside me instantly and held her hand in mine. "I wanted to give you this." He reached his hand out. It was an envelope. Bella looked at me before accepting it. She was curious what it was, but I could tell she didn't want to let go of my hand. So I whispered to her "It's okay." And I motioned her towards Jacob. She accepted the envelope and opened it immediately. "Jake what is-" "I'm guessing he didn't tell you he invited me?" I folded my arms not leaving my eyes off him. "No. I didn't know that. You ticked that you aren't going. Are you sure?" He took his gaze off me and looked directly into Bella's eyes and asked "Are you?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes Jake, I'm sure." She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Well I gotta go." His eyes were back on me and he walked slowly over to his car. "Jake?" He turned and nodded. "Thanks for considering it." He smiled. "Same." He got back in his car. Bella watched him and I could tell she wanted to help him, but felt powerless. She took my hand again and we got to the front door and I stopped us. "What?" she asked impatiently. "I nearly lost you. I can't begin to tell you how happy you made me by deciding to marry me. I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled and put her hands to my face. "You know, even though the whole marriage thing isn't my sort of thing, I still can't wait to be called Mrs Bella Cullen." I smiled and I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent. "Come on, lets go upstairs." She smiled and led me to her room. We laid on her bed looking at each other for hours. Neither of us spoke again until that night.


End file.
